New Jersey has developed 12 county health departments serving 244 municipalities and 1,606,020 citizens. Seventy-five health officers serve 94 communities and an additional 3,728,048 citizens. These key officers provide the liaison with the communities, the industries, the political structure and the interested organizations. Consistent with this policy and direction of development, it is essential that the Alcohol Program work with these local health officers providing them with assistance and expertise in the area of alcoholism and developing community support for the initiation, continuation and expansion of services to industry as well as the individual with the problem. In addition, this project will supplement the State Plan and provide needed additional support. Historically, no Board of Health in New Jersey has budgeted funds for alcoholism control. A first year evaluation will determine the change in local budgets, the number of new industrial programs, the degree of participation by local health officers. Health Officers will be informed concerning developing programs in other jurisdictions. New Jersey, an industrial state with 20,000 employers, employing over 3,000,000 will initiate a State Employee Program covering 45,000 employees with the Governor's Annual Message, January 11, 1972. All supportive services of the State Health Department are available to provide assistance to this program.